Wind Series/Characters
WILL UPDATE AS NEEDED. Allegiances Unfinished! StarClan that StarClan doesn't have a medicine cat, deputy, or a leader Firestar M (bright ginger cat) I think you all know him. He appears occasionally. Hollyleaf F (black she cat) I think you know her too. She appears occasionally, mainly with Firestar. Snakepaw M (black tom with blue eyes) Breezepaw's dead brother, drowned. He appears in moments of crisis. The Prologue Cats Dappledclaw F (a golden dappled cat) History: Dappledkit was born in ThunderClan with Wolfkit and Spottedkit. Spottedkit died of greencough right before their apprentice ceremony. Since birth, Dappledkit wanted to be a warrior. When she trained to be a warrior, she was drawn into the Moonpool. Dappledpaw didn't have great skill in medicine area but she liked being something important, like an ambassador of StarClan. But of course, she needed to be a medicine cat. She finished her training though, and was named Dappledclaw and Wolfpaw was Wolfleg. But almost immediately after she was a warrior, she turned to Poppytail, the medicine cat. She trained as a medicine cat and after dying to save a clanmate, she went to the stars with StarClan. Cause of Death: Wounds Ferretstar M (cream long hair tom) History: Former leader of WindClan, Ferretstar had the simplest life out of the prologue cats. He was born as a loner called Ferret with his brother named Wood. When they were drawn into the clans, the current leader at that time, Echostar accepted them. Wood was named Brownpaw and Ferret was named Ferretpaw. They were teased but eventually overcame it. During his apprenticeship, Ferretpaw liked a silver tabby named Shinepaw. After his warrior ceremony, Ferrettail and Shinefur became mates. But one day, he was called to be the deputy, than leader. Cause of Death: Greencough Olivefoot F (mottled silver/brown/white) History: When Olivefoot was a kit, her name was Frostkit because of her pelt. But when she became an apprentice, right after her father, Oliveclaw, died, the leader, Pebblestar renamed her Olivepaw after her father. She had a brother named Reedpaw but he died when a monster ran over him. After that experience, Olivepaw never ventured through Thunderpaths again. She was named Olivefoot as a warrior and served RiverClan through and through although she was a drypaw as her father was and preferred to hunt mice than fish. But her deeds were rewarded when Pebblestar named her deputy but a moon after that, she was hit by the thing she dreaded most, monsters. Cause of Death: Hit by a monster Deerstar M (brown tabby) History: Deerkit was the only kit. No, he had a sibling, Larkkit but she died right after she was born. At first, Deerkit was the kindest kit in the world, up until an apprentice, Emberpaw, told him that he was weak. He wasn't weak so to prove them, he turned very aggressive and sarcastic. When Deerpaw entered his apprentice age, his entire family was killed, by Emberpelt. She slaughtered them all but blamed it on a fox. No one will ever know what had happened. He had always lived in a place of light and darkness before something happened. He got his warrior name as Deertail. The current leader at that time, Buzzardstar, needed a strong deputy to match his softness. And he chose Deertail. Cause of Death: Killed by Tawnyspider, a WindClan warrior ShadowClan Leader: Graystar F (dark gray she cat with gray eyes) Deputy: Smallpebble M (a huge silver tom) Medicine Cat: Starlingwing M (dark gray, almost black fur with clear blue eyes) Warriors: Willowtail F (silver she cat with clear blue eyes) Apprentice: Tumblepaw Redfur M (calico plump tom with amber eyes) Apprentice: Petalpaw Pineclaw M (a brown tabby with amber eyes) Grassblaze M (ginger tom with one blue and one green eye) Forestfur M (a russety red tom with pale gray eyes) Apprentice: Snowpaw Mousefire F (light brown tabby) Apprentice: Pebblepaw Yellowstripe F (sorrel she cat with dark eyes) Breezeflight M (light brown tabby with green eyes) Kits: Queens: Softwing F (black and white she cat) Apprentices: Petalpaw F (a yellow tabby) Snowpaw M (white tom with blue eyes) Pebblepaw M (black tom with icy blue eyes) Tumblepaw F (black she cat with dark blue eyes) Elders: Tabbyfur F (tortoiseshell she cat) Stormclaw M (dark blue tom) Raggedfoot M (brown tom) ThunderClan Leader: Sparrowstar M (reddish tom with blue eyes) Deputy: Tansywing F (silver she cat with frosty eyes) Medicine Cat: Mossthorn F (brown tabby with intense dark eyes) Apprentice: Whitepaw Warriors: Flameheart F (bright ginger cat with amber eyes) Quailfur M (brown tabby with amber eyes) Goosewhisker M (light brown tabby with green eyes) Apprentice: Lightpaw Oakclaw M (bright ginger cat with green eyes) Mintfeather F (light brown tabby with amber eyes) Apprentice: Bluepaw Stormcloud M (blue cat with gray eyes) Sagepelt F (tortoiseshell with frosty eyes) Redclaw M (large red tom with frosty eyes) Leopardspots F (small golden she cat with gray eyes) Kits: Willowkit F (a she cat with dark gray fur and green eyes) Tallkit M (tom with light brown fur and soft blue eyes) Queens: Leaffoot F (dark gray she cat) Apprentices: Bluepaw F (silver she cat) Whitepaw M (white tom) Lightpaw F (silver she cat) Elders: Liontail M (graying golden tom) Brightpelt F (mottled pale calico) WindClan Leader: Ashstar F (Russian blue she cat, large ears and green eyes) Apprentice: Harepaw Deputy: Earthfall M (dark brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes) Medicine Cat: Gorsewillow M (stone colored pelt tom with yellow eyes) Apprentice: Sandpaw Warriors: Redpelt M (ginger tabby with amber eyes) Apprentice: Echopaw Kestrelwing M (sand colored tabby with streaks of gray fur and bright hazel eyes) Apprentice: Inky Cloudwind F (white she cat with alert green eyes) Apprentice: Icypaw Sunfire M (yellow tom with amber eyes) Amber F (former rogue, ginger she cat with green eyes) Frostpelt F (gray she cat) Dewnose M (gray tabby with intense hazel eyes) Watertail M (ginger tom with dull amber eyes) Ravenfeather M (black Tom with blue eyes) Kits: Blazekit F (light ginger/sandy tabby with amber eyes) Lionkit M (golden tom, resembles Lionblaze) Queens: Pricklenose F (sand colored tabby with bright hazel eyes) Briarpoppy F (light brown tabby with dull hazel eyes) Apprentices: Harepaw M (light brown tabby) Icypaw M (pale gray tom with frosty eyes) Inky F (former rogue, black cat) Sandpaw F (blind sandy tabby with hazel eyes) Echopaw F (mute light brown tabby with bright hazel eyes) Elders: Brownfoot M (patchy brown tabby) Winter F (former rogue, lame silver she cat) RiverClan Leader: Ripplestar F (golden she cat with one blue and one green eye) Deputy: Thistlecarp M (flame colored tom with amber eyes) Medicine Cat: Thymeberry F (silver she cat with green flecks in her eyes) Warriors: Coming Later Kits: Cherrykit F (ginger she cat) Mossykit F (long haired gray tabby) Minnowkit M (gray tom with blue eyes) Queens: Spiderheart F (dark gray she cat with blue eyes) Flutterleap F (white she cat with bright blue eyes) Apprentices: Fishpaw M (silvery blue tabby with blue eyes) Featherpaw F (silver tabby with blue eyes) Heronpaw M (golden tom with dark eyes) Elders: Poppyfur F (blind she cat with ginger fur)